


【腐肉同人】叛/逃/者Defector⑤

by Jihuang



Category: Carrion (Phobia Game Studio Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jihuang/pseuds/Jihuang
Relationships: carrion/原创角色
Kudos: 4





	【腐肉同人】叛/逃/者Defector⑤

生物档案——瑞德（红怪）

现推断：  
本物种为环节动物门寡毛纲的陆栖无脊椎动物蚯蚓的变异再生体（Mitationum-Pheretima）

伸展后约7英尺，重约65kg，无疣足，体表具类刚毛结构。体壁由角质层、表皮细胞、不明肌群组成，体表可分泌粘液，推测该生物由皮肤呼吸。可由体表生成被覆粘液的半透明网状角质层，用于捕食与交互。

口器基数2，内有尖牙状钙质齿。眼杂生，无实际数目，推断由类视网膜细胞构成，被覆透明角质层。经实验后证实：其听觉毛细胞分布于口器内。

运动方式为蠕动爬行，运动时由运动触摩擦地面蠕动前行，也可由运动触拉动身体爬行。感知触基数为1，呈黄色，具腺体，可分泌粘性较大的分泌物抓取物体。

非脊椎类有智生物，现判断生物质内存在类黑质-纹状体与类大脑皮层细胞。全身由神经为主导的神经-体液调控。

生理特征：  
肉食性，主以人类为食，消化腺内有强酸消化液，可消化钙质与纤维。（推断存在类钙腺，与钙离子泵的神经-体液调节有关）  
呼吸以体表微血管网进行气体交换，不排除内部有类肺状结构的可能。  
循环系统尚不明确。  
排泄系统尚不明确。  
具神经传导通路与激素调节通路，由神经体液共同调节循环。(通过观察可推断，多巴胺的分泌与进食，形体大小有关)  
生殖系统尚不明确。

分布：锐立斯生物科技有限公司BSL-4级生物实验室泄露出逃。

补充：因该物种与实验室中存放的实验生物质有同化共生力，故其拥有变异，进化能力。以上推论仅为现阶段此状态参考。

另：它有点小脾气，好像还很怕封闭环境(我怀疑它可能是对实验室内密封环境有所抵触)

那么以上就是我抽出时间对瑞德做的生物分析，它在进入巢中会将触须分散至巢壁内形成悬挂式生物质，我推断它的每条触须都有可能就是一个单位的独立个体，并且彼此间可互相传导共享信息。

嘛，但是再怎么推断都是我的猜想，能够知道的也仅仅是我的感官所获取的信息，真正怎么样恐怕只有瑞德自己知道吧！

巢的内部温暖又舒适，空间也足够大。我在经历了过山车一样的心路历程之后也疲乏不已，那么今天就到这里，晚安，我的新伙计。


End file.
